


Secrets and... Hobbits?

by TeaRenQ



Series: Fandom Prompts [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Family Issues, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Hobbits, Just a small idea, Lobelia is not nice, Nervous Bilbo Baggins, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sad Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRenQ/pseuds/TeaRenQ
Summary: The company meets Lobelia Sackville-Baggins on the way out of the shire, and in a conversation between her and her cousin Bilbo, nasty secrets are hinted.And the dwarves will find out what the unpleasant Hobbit meant by the insult she threw at Bilbo Baggins retreating back."The Shire won't miss a MARKED! Don't come back Bilbo Baggins! The Shire won't welcome you in its fields anymore!"





	Secrets and... Hobbits?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short (Sorry!)  
> just a small one-shot about an AU i'm making.

Bilbo sat atop his horse happily listening to Ori chatter on about libraries to his brother on the company's way out of the shire, when a certain Hobbitess caught his eye.  
Lobelia. She was briskly marching up the lane ahead of the dwarves, not noticing the horses behind her. But the horses were trotting at a faster pace than her and they would pass by her soon. And Bilbo did not want to deal with this certain cousin today.  
As Thorins' horse passed by her, Lobelias' head snapped up, and slowly looked down the line of dwarves behind him, eyes coming to rest on the unfortunate Bilbo Baggins. Lobelias eyes widened in shock, before narrowing, her lips curving into an evil smirk.  
"Is that Bilbo Baggins?" Lobelia called out spitefully. The dwarves stopped and turned, looking between the Hobbitess and their Burglar, who was trying to look as small as possible in his saddle. "Out of his house at last? At least we know that you haven't succeeded in drowning yourself yet. Bathtub not deep enough, eh?" Lobelia smiled prettily at Bilbo. The dwarves looked aghast at the mention of suicide, and whipped their heads (braids flying everywhere) to look at their Hobbit, before the nasty Hobbitess continued. "Although we all know that nobody would weep over Bilbo Baggins! The Thain would probably thrown a party, for the Shire would be better off without you." Bilbo looked down before quietly answering his relative.  
"Well then i guess its a good thing i'm leaving, huh?" Bilbo smiled softly as Lobelia looked up, shocked.  
"Leaving? But... but Bag End?!"  
"Given to Hamfast. Enjoy your day Lobelia." Bilbo turned his horse and skirted around Lobelia before continuing up the road, leaving the dwarves to catch up.  
But he wasn't ready for the last comment thrown at his back.  
"The Shire won't miss a MARKED! Don't come back Bilbo Baggins! The Shire won't welcome you in its fields anymore!" Lobelia shrieked at her cousin before running down the lane. The dwarves didn't miss the full body flinch from Bilbo, and quietly followed him.  
But they were going to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
